It's all he Wants
by Blue Fever
Summary: Short affection scene between Sonic and my own character, Aurora, a raptor.


The couple is lying down in the peaceful vast, elevated grassy field, painted azure by the blurry moon's light. The hedgehog, Sonic, on his side, head resting in one hand while the other is stretched out, caressed gently by the fingers of the dragon, Aurora, lying next to him on her belly, her fluffy tail lazily undulated like a snake in the grass, both looking into each other's calm, lazy eyes, small smiles barely noticeable on their mouths.

The glimmer of passion in Aurora's eyes is enough to make Sonic's heart run faster than his feet, and intensify that ache in his stomach they call butterflies.

The gentle, tickling caress of her fingers on his bare hand is enough to make his blood rush towards his cheeks.

He can't help but widen his smile, baring his teeth a little. "I'm not good at this lovey-dovey stuff, but..." he thinks, "I'd do anything for her."

Sonic notices she shifts her eyes once from his to his lips, and back. His eyes narrow a bit, is she still shy? They already had their first kiss.

Feeling her fingers slide forth on his hand, followed by the touch of her palm, Aurora lets out a chuckle, before he could ask what's she waiting for, "For someone fast on his feet, you sure think slow." she tells him with a clever grin.

Sonic raises his eyebrows, feeling a chuckle swelling in his throat.. "Says the slow poke waiting to be kissed."  
>He lifts his head, grabs the back of her head with his previously caressed hand and pulls her in for the kiss she, apparently, was so humbly waiting for, before she could say anything.<p>

Just like the first, their lips caress each other, the feeling of burning ecstasy blocks out all logic thought, but unlike the first, Sonic gently digs his teeth in between her lips, grinding them over hers, cracking his mouth open, causing her to follow suite, and, catching the chance, he hastily slips his tongue inside.

Sonic can feel her breathing stop and body freezing in place, curiously, he cracks an eye open, kind of hoping he isn't taking it too far, too fast, only for her to immediately retaliate, pushing his tongue back in his mouth with hers, then proceeding to tenderly slide her tongue against his, sending chills down his spine with that.

His eye now closed, Sonic feels one of her hands making its way to the back of his head between his spines, her tongue running down, then sliding against his once again. The crisp and moist feeling sends another set of chills down his spine, slowly intensifying the pleasurable sensation and cutting off his breath, the next tongue slide ignites a brief flame of pleasure in his body, an involuntary moan escapes his throat, muffled by her tongue in his mouth.

The moment feels eternal, like nothing he's ever felt before from a simple kiss, either this love venture is really special, or she's just that good at kissing - or both.

Soon, he finds himself sliding his tongue on hers and trying to push it back in her mouth, as she wouldn't allow that. Sonic hears a low moan coming from her and another set of chills run down his spine. Feeling a lack of air, his breathing gradually picks up, and in just a few seconds, he feels lightheaded under the mercy of her affection.

He finds himself pushing his head forth, his muzzle against hers, then backwards, pulling her in with his hand on the back of her head, letting her retreat her hand from the back of his head before lying it down.

The hand she just retreated only lands on his cheek, gently stroking with her thumb just below his eye.  
>Each stroke seems to make the warmth in his heart stronger.<p>

He slides his hand from her head down the back of her neck, feeling her silky mane between his fingers, just as another fire of pleasure ignites in his body, causing him to let out another, louder, muffled moan. His hand proceeds down her arm, tenderly, reaching the end at her hand on his cheek. Causing her to stop stroking with her thumb, he intertwines his fingers with hers. She lets their hands down.

He feels her shifting her warm body closer and lying it on top of his, between his legs, luckily, this make-out fest hasn't drugged her to the point where she no longer acknowledges the fact that she's larger and heavier than him, since she's probably using her back legs to keep her weight off of him.

He feels her tongue retreating, and her mouth parting with his, leaving a layer of saliva on his lips that quickly goes cold with the unfamiliar cool breeze in his mouth, coupled with the frustrating feeling of slowly subsiding pleasure.

He cracks open his eyes, she lowers her head to the side of his head, did she have enough, already? It's only been 2 seconds.

He's met with a rush of ecstasy, once he's caught unguarded by her tongue and lips sliding and tickling from his collarbone, to his neck, forcing a muffled gasp from his throat and the slight widening of his eyes.

He squeezes the back of her hand, fingers still intertwined with hers, placing his other hand on the back of her head, the licking and sucking tickling his neck and her breathing cooling and warming it are sending flames of pleasure throughout his body, accompanied with the new feeling of vertigo in his head.

He hears a muffled "I love you." he pretty much already figured that out..His lips curve into a small smile, the blood rushes to his cheeks again, he leans in a bit to kiss and gently nibble on her ear, receiving a chuckle and a body shiver from her, "I love you, too.", voice barely audible. She too probably figured that out.

Lying his head back down, he moves his hand from her head, to her back, wrapping his arm around it, tightly, pulling her weight on him, not really caring at this point that she's heavier than him, all his heart desires right now is her, her affection, having never felt like this, before. This content and intimate with someone. For the first time in his life, he wanted something to last as much as possible, to unfold as slowly as possible, and he certainly never thought he'd actually be okay with that. Just okay is too little said.

He vaguely hears her heart, beating in rhythm with and against his. A feeling of tranquility washes over him, his vertigo intensifies. His eyes close, mind only focusing on what's happening at the moment. The moist, ticklish feeling of her tongue on his neck, her breathing, her warm body pressed against his and – oh, his other hand is still holding the back of hers, he gives it another squeeze with that.

She abruptly stops, but remains close enough for him to feel her warm breath. "Sonic? What're you doing?" He opens his eyes, meeting the vast dark sea of stars up above. She seems amused, and curious about something. He opens his mouth. Something pokes the center of his stomach, the pain shoots through his muscles. His face contorts with pain. "Ow!"

Aurora immediately drops her body off of him to his side, the pain suddenly subsides, instinctively putting a hand on his stomach, "I'm sorry...!". He looks over at Aurora, looking at him with a worried, regretful look. Boy, moodkiller. He grins at the fact that in all of that, he forgot about her weight. "I'm fine, sorry 'bout that."

She frowns, her expression asking if he's really okay. He turns on his side and balances his torso on his elbow to look straight in her eyes, his smile widening and teeth baring,. "It was nothing.". His cheeks become warm again at the thought that this is all his fault. Well, maybe hers, too, a little, in which case, he briefly nuzzles her, "I forgive you, by the way. How 'bout you?", his voice coming out as a whisper.

She nods twice, her frown finally vanishing - to be replaced with a shaky smile, the twitching of her upper body and vague giggles escaping her throat.

Right after, she falls flat on her back, holding her stomach, laughing hysterically.  
>He raises an eyebrow and slowly shakes his head at her, then grins and frowns, two can play at that game.<p>

Just as her laughing fit dies down and she looks at him, Sonic puts on an annoyed, somewhat angry look, surprised he can keep from smiling.

Her eyes widen in surprise for a second. "Don't tell me that upset you!" She rolls over on her belly, head up, still smiling. "Come on, that was pretty funny!"

She raises her eyebrows, then frowns, dropping the smile and looking down. She puts on an incredibly fake sad tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I should've been more careful.." positioning her knees upwards and digging her back claws in the dirt.

Sonic raises an eyebrow. As terrible at acting as ever. He lowers his head a bit, he's gonna time this just right, let her think she can catch him by surprise.

Just as one of her claws flinches, he grins, pushes forward with his legs, grabs her head with both hands and hastily pushes her down, briefly stopping just above the ground before pinning her. Moving his body on top of hers, he plants his lips on hers, gently nibbling on her lower lip, getting a surprised, low moan from her, and the opening of her mouth, in which he forces his tongue in, sliding and feeling her tongue and upper gum.

One of his hands moves across her fur from her collarbone to her cheek, his body shivers when he feels her fingers slide between his lower side spines. Her tongue moves below his, then she lightly sucks on it, giving him a rush of intense pleasure in his body that causes him to let out a muffled moan.

He breaks the passionate kiss, lifting his head to look at her with a smile and lazy eyes, extending a line of saliva connecting their lower lips.

Her hand that was in his spines slides down to his cheek, Sonic lifts his hand up and lays it on the back of it, feeling all warm, again. He can already tell he'll never get enough of this lovey-dovey feeling.

She chuckles, "Too bad you're so skinny.". She laughs a little, smartmouth thinks she's quite funny, eh? He grins a little, "Nah, you're just fat.".

She grins baring her sharp teeth, looking like she could let out a maniacal laugh, anytime. "Yeah, you would say that just to feel better 'bout yourself.". Oh, she still thinks she can outsmart him, "Not as much as you would to feel better about yourself." She turns her head a little, looking at him with a wide grin and half-closed eyes, "Then you best remind me to be careful on our – first night.", she winks.

His heart skips a beat, intense heat rushes to his cheeks - scratch that, throughout his body. Sure, she almost always gets perverted intentionally to seem like an even bigger smartmouth, just that now, it sounded suggestive. And a bit disturbing.

She apparently can agree with him, seeing as how her cheeks redden, her eyes widen and her grin fades in the blink of an eye, just before she smiles with bare teeth at him, her eyes clearly betraying her embarrassment . An uneasy chuckle escapes her throat, "If you want this to be that night, then, I'm not ready..."

He smiles. She's silly, "I don't. It'd be too early, you're not ready and...", he cups her warm cheeks with his palms and leans his head in until their noses touch, and he can see the glimmer in her beautiful eyes, "...all I want is you in my arms." It doesn't take long for her to smile back, "Oh - I can do that."

He rolls off of her to the side, she doesn't take her time to roll towards him, bury her face in his collarbone, pushing him on his back and sticking her body to the side of his, wrapping her arm around it.

Slightly turning to the side, he wraps his arms around her back, digging his fingers through her mane. "Hey, Sonic?", "Hmm?". He looks at the peaceful night sky that seems to be renewing that feeling of tranquility.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?", "I think so", "Then get used to hearing it more than once.", "No problem. - Same goes for you.", she chuckles, "No problem."

She lifts her head off of his collarbone and nuzzles the side of his jaw a bit before lying it on his shoulder.

He continues to stare at the glimmering stars, caressing her back with one of his hands.  
>It's all he wants.<p> 


End file.
